Carnal Pursuits
by Aerilon452
Summary: The Red Queen has the intent to seduce Jafar, but by nights end they seduce each other.
1. Chapter 1 RATED M

Summary: The Red Queen seeks to make Jafar burn for her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jafar/ Red Queen

**CARNAL PURSUITS:**

Jafar sat in one of the high back chairs in the dining hall of the Red Queen's castle. Dinner was laid out in such a bounty before him, but he was decidedly uninterested in food. No, this night his thoughts were turned towards his delicious partner in crime. Her body did much to make him lose his senses, his control. She could make him hunger, make him burn like no one ever had before; not even Jasmine. As if on cue the subject of his thoughts walked into the hall in a barely there burgundy gown designed to tempt, to tease him. Jafar's mouth went as dry as the desert surrounding Agrabah. She walked toward him, the thigh high slits in her dress moving aside, allowing him to glimpse her luxurious legs. He tried to keep his eyes locked with hers, but the plunging neck line drew his attention. Jafar could see the swell of her breasts looking as if they would spill from the dress if she breathed too hard. He projected a façade of calm, of an uninterested demeanor as he tightened his hand on his staff watch the Red Queen.

The Red Queen had dressed in her best battle dress for this evening. Jafar had presented himself as the one with all the cards to play in this partnership. She wanted to show him that he was wrong. This night she had the power to make him burn for her. She wanted him disoriented, out of sorts, and impossibly lost to her word and will. The tweedles had taken great care in the way they had curled her mass of blonde hair to cascade over her shoulders, to frame her face. They lovingly paid attention to the detail of her red lips, the way they applied rubies over her eye brows. She wanted to have Jafar on his knees before her, or at least under her. The Red Queen, without her heels on, walked barefoot on the stones to where her dark sorcerer sat looking uninterested, but she could see in his eyes, the fire that was starting to boil his blood. She stopped at the end of the table, and with a flick of her wrist his chair moved, the legs scraping on the wood turning him to face her. A wicked smile curved her lips as she set her hands on his shoulders so she could straddle his lap with ease. "My dear Jafar," She playfully pouted, "You haven't touched your food."

"My hunger has turned," Jafar answered keeping his posture relaxed even as she sat astride him with a subtle undulation of her hips. His hand tightened on the serpent staff again. Jafar couldn't afford to be distracted. He shouldn't be indulging her, watching with ravenous hunger at the way her dress complimented her ample talents or paled her skin even more, he should be plotting new ways to force Alice to use her wishes, but the tempestuous Queen was setting the tone for the evening, a web of desire that he could not break free of even as his mind screamed that he should. His body was not listening. She took his right hand, bringing it up where her blood red lips nibbled the pads of his fingers, her tongue darted out, and her mouth closed over his index finger. Slowly he drew his finger from between her lips. His chest started to rise and fall faster and faster when she took his hand to place it in the valley between her breasts. Her skin was luxurious to the touch, just as his mind knew it would be. Every time he thought to shore up his dwindling resolve in regards to her, she would wear a new scintillating gown designed to drive him beyond reason. If he chose, then perhaps he could turn the table on her, have her writhing in pleasure on the table that would sate both of their hungers.

The Red Queen had to contain her primal desires, had to focus on seducing Jafar, making him burn for her. She wanted him in a state where she could enslave him with sensual appetites and carnal pursuits of the flesh. She wanted to make him want her with total reckless abandon. After all, a Queen had to be desired completely. Taking hold of his wrist, she started to guide his hand down, sliding over her skin, but he needn't be shown. He could see what she wanted and he wanted it too. Jafar's palm applied pressure to her abdomen where her muscles quivered, down further to her hip. His hand slipped under the cloth of her dress where he found her wet and without any undergarments on. Leaving his hand to continue its trek, her hand once more came to rest on his shoulder, but she slid them up and into the mass of his black curls; fingers latching on tightly. The Red Queen gasped when his long index finger slid between her nether lips. She bit her bottom lip, keeping her eyes locked with his eyes.

Jafar drew his finger back and forth, with each pass she gasped above him while his own desire rose higher. Confined beneath the leather of his pants, his straining manhood throbbed, pulsed with need to be inside of her. Again he drew his finger through her folds, stopping at her intimate channel. One push and his finger would be making her writhe in his lap. Instead he touched the little bundle of nerves, the pad of his index finger moving in circles sending shock after shock of tantalizing pleasure through her lithe body. Jafar watched as the Queen's eyes glazed over with intense passion. Her hips responded to the influx of ecstasy, moving in time with his finger. He wondered how long he could keep her like this; knowing her determination, not very long. While he concentrated on her, his left hand gripped the serpent staff and then he set it to lean against the back of the chair. For what he and the Queen were engaged in, he knew he would need two hands. While his right hand remained occupied between her thighs, his left rested between her breasts, but did not remain idle. Slowly, the palm of his hand slipped under the edge of the gown where he felt her hardened nipple. With great relish, Jafar moved his hand in a slow circle that matched the rhythm he had set between her legs.

The Red Queen bit her bottom lip at the feel of Jafar's finger rubbing her, feeling his warm palm cupping her, bringing her ecstasy so a boiling point. She leaned her forehead to his, her hand that had been wrapped around his wrist now threaded through his hair, fingers grasping the strands while she fought with everything she had not to moan, not climax from the feel of him only using his hands. Then her eyes dropped down to the impressive bulge barely hidden by the leather of his pants. She knew how to even things out. Untangling her fingers from his hair she set her hands to his waist, to the ties holding the leather together. One by one she pulled them free, slowly revealing him. Jafar's breathing hitched as her fingers brushed against the hardened flesh of his velvet shaft. The leather parted allowing him to spill free and into her hand. Eagerly she wrapped her long, delicate fingers around him and when he stroked her, she repaid him in kind. Like him, the Red Queen planted her right hand on his chest, her fingers digging into the fabric of his clothing. In her hand, Jafar's impressive manhood throbbed to the wicked delight of the Queen.

Jafar growled in building pleasure; the Queens hand on him drove him to mindless abandon where he thought of nothing but her, of her hand on him. The scent of roses clung to her skin, driving him mad, intoxicating him. On anyone else the scent would be offensive, but on her, it was natural. It made him dizzy He could not be outdone by her. Stroking her, Jafar stopped at her intimate channel. One push and he would be inside of her, his finger teasing and tormenting her. Locking his eyes with her he trust his finger inside of her. Instantly she clamped down on him with her forehead once more resting to hers and her hand that had been on his chest came up to grasp cup the back of his neck. Her other hand, the sensual grasp tightened, not in pain but in wicked pleasure. Through her tight hold of his finger, Jafar managed to begin a new torment. He could feel her grow wetter, nearly ready for him. Taking his hand from inside the cup of her dress, he grasped her wrist, urging her to release him. Reluctantly she did so, and allowed him to set her other hand on his shoulder. Then, Jafar, keeping his finger inside of her, used his free hand to grip the back of her thigh where he rose from the high backed chair to set the Red Queen on the edge of the table. He spread her out before him, his intent to devour her with ruthless hunger.

The Red Queen tightened her knees on his hips as Jafar placed on the table. Enticing to the mind, and wicked for the body. She hadn't thought of the table before, but not wanting to let him gain the upper hand, she untangled her fingers from his mass of curls to free the silver clasp holding his close to his shoulders. She wanted to see his dark skin gleaming in the candle light, bathed in sweat from the sport they had yet to properly engage in. The clasp clicked open, the cloak whispering to the ground. Next her nimble fingers carefully, slowly unbuttoned the stiff fabric of his shirt. The last button popped free and she was able to push the shirt open, but what she saw she hadn't expected. Above his heart a scar, jagged and nasty, marred his dusky flesh. Stricken with a need to be tender, she freed him of the shirt while setting her lips to the scar. His heart beat leapt in response to her, as did the speed in which his finger thrust in and out of her. The Red Queen pulled back, taking his hand from her, freeing his finger, she pushed the two shirts off of him and watched as they pooled on the floor around his feet, over his cloak. "Do you desire me?" She asked in a voice low, tinged with passion.

"Yes…" Jafar answered truthfully, his body a coil of tension yet to be released. Once again he set his hand to the juncture of her thighs, his index finger seeking the warmth of her. She cried out, her hands gripping his shoulders, nails biting his flesh. The small cut of pain didn't deter him, they spurred him on, demanded that he take more of her, give more to her. Darkly, he muttered close to her lips, "Pull down the top of you gown." She said nothing, complying his with rough request. The Red Queen took her hands from his shoulders and pulled down the top of her down, the fabric pulling at her waist covering his hand. "Lie back and let me look at you." Again she complied lying back. Jafar's mouth watered at the sight of her ample breasts. He watched as her chest rose faster and faster with her effort to take in more air, causing her mounds to undulate in a subtle wave. He had to taste her ripe buds. Keeping the rhythm going of small thrusts, Jafar leaned over her, his tongue darting out touching the bottom of her breast, slowly drawing up until he felt the pert, straining flesh of her nipple. Greedily his mouth latched onto her, his tongue swirling circles around the ripe berry. The Red Queen moaned loudly, he was drunk on the taste of her flesh, he nearly missed her hand slipping between their bodies, her fingers wrapping around him again.

The Red Queen had more than enough of the feel of his finger, what she wanted now was his pulsing member buried deep inside of her. Jafar could see her desire and silently withdrew his hand from her. He let her guide him, feeling the tip of his flushed head at her entrance. This time, when he pushed inside of her, he was spreading her and branding her with his hot flesh. She wanted to watch his face, to see the pleasure wash through him, but the Red Queen looked down the line of her body to gaze at him sliding inside of her inch by inch. Jafar drew closer to her the more of him that he entered her; his hands resting at her hips. She reached up, placing her hands on his forearms, once more sinking her nails home in his flesh. This was a time when she was not in control. For now that was fine. The Queen wanted the physical release that only another being could bring. Jafar was one who made her hunger, to desire time spent achieving carnal pleasure.

Jafar gouged his short nails into the wood of the table as he fought to keep a slow pace, stretch her with his rock hard man hood. The feel of her, the snug grip was more than his mind or body could handle. It was all too sensual, too good to feel. Finally, the last bit of him filled her leaving him to try and catch his breath, to regain a measure of control. Jafar felt the muscles of her stomach quivering. While he yet remained motionless inside of her, he kissed her abdomen, tongue darting out to lick her silky skin. She moaned under her, but he could sense she would not remain below him for long. With that in mind, Jafar moved his hips, sending a shock of pleasure through her. Jafar pulled back, freeing some of his length from her snug grip, but before he fell from her silken embrace, he surged forward wrenching a loud cry of pleasure from her. It was music to his ears as she was a feast for the eyes, laid out before him, a bounty he was eager to devour.

The Red Queen used her magic to reverse them, she wanted to be on top, be the one to set the pace. Quickly, Jafar was the one against the table, the edge coming right under his flank, biting into the cleft of his backside. He growled in sudden protest, but quieted when her hands rested against his shoulders giving her the leverage she would need. She started to move, rising and falling on his hard shaft all the while keeping her gaze locked with his. Jafar brought his hands to her hips, trying to guide her into a clockwise motion, but she would not stop. She wanted him to be as lost to this pleasure as she was. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, holding on, while his lips kissed the valley between her breasts, kissed the space above her heart, and up to nibble along her collarbone. Jafar blazed a fiery trail up the side of her neck, but when he tried to kiss her, she tipped her head back leaving him no choice but to nip her jaw.

Jafar let a growl of pure male pleasure rumble in his chest, "Take us to you bed," He bit out through trials of fighting to breathe. For the finish, he didn't want to have her on the table, he wanted them in her bed. Without arguing, without any words at her the Red Queen did as he wished. Ina gust of magic the table no longer bit at the back of his thighs. Instead the comfortable mattress of the Queen's bed lay beneath his knees. Once more she was below him. Taking advantage, Jafar changed the angle of penetration. He took her by the hips, lifted her so she was supported on her shoulders and with ruthless abandon he plunged in and out of her. Jafar was close, each thrust brought him closer to spilling himself inside of her.

The Red Queen knew the sensual end of her climax was looming right out of reach. Jafar powered in and out, each powerful thrust met with her muscles clamping down on him adding much desired friction. She reached out, only able to touch the flesh of his lower abdomen just below his navel. The Red Queen sank her nails deep into his tender skin as yet another thrust triggered her powerful climax. Her inner muscles clamped down on him tightly that he could hardly pull out. Instead Jafar pushed the rest of him back into her until his pelvis touched hers. This time, she cried out, her voice reverberating on the stone walls around them. The part of her that still existed as Anastasia, the part of her that remembered the intimate touch of Will Scarlett had just betrayed him again with the body of Jafar.

Jafar roared in release feeling his orgasm roil through him spilling out from his lower body, setting fire to his nerves until his mind was engulfed in the satisfaction of physical release. His strength was leaving him, still joined to her, he slowly stretched out, his torso coming in contact with her seat slickened abdomen. Jafar breathed heavily riding the wave of his tremor, her quivers beneath him, and the aftershock of his climax. Gingerly he placed his ear to her chest, listening to the sound of her heart while he fought for an even breath. It was also in moments like this that his mind was able to conjure images of Jasmine, of the way she smiled. He had lost her long ago because he had been strong enough to save her. Now, here he was still sheathed inside the Red Queen trying not to fall asleep, and all he could think of was how his heart ached of the loss of his love. Unable to fight any longer, Jafar fell into an exhausted and satiated slumber with the Red Queen already asleep beneath him.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

Anastasia had risen with the sun when she woke in Jafar's arms after an evening of vigorous coupling. She had never been so exhausted before, no could compare to Jafar or even to the way Will had made her feel before she betrayed him. Slowly she untangled her limbs from his while being very careful not to wake him. She rolled out of the bed, landed gracefully on the balls of her feet and waited to see his her dark sorcerer would wake. He didn't even stir. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief leaving him to his deep slumber while she tried not to notice that his back bore more scars. In the early morning hours, she didn't have to be the Red Queen. She could be Anastasia. Taking one of the blankets that had been kicked from the bed, she wrapped it around her naked body and stepped out to the balcony to survey the whole of Wonderland spread out before the view of the Red Castle. This was the life she had fought for, had stolen, and had betrayed those dearest to her for.

Jafar woke slowly with no disorientation. He knew where he was, where he had fallen asleep; the Red Queen's bed chambers. Sometime during the night they had curled into one another, but she was not with him now. Opening his eyes he saw her standing out on the balcony, the early morning sun bathing her in warm orange rays. Also during the night, his pants and boots had been taken from his body leaving him naked. At the foot of the bed, a black sarong lay folded waiting to be used. Jafar grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around his waist careful of the claw marks left on him by the Queen. Jafar ran his fingers through his curly mass of hair as he walked out to stand by her side. The Queen was lost in thought, sad memories he guessed. "Something troubles you." Jafar stated drawing her attention to him. At that moment she could have chosen to put her mask of power in place, the guise of cruelty, but she didn't. He could see the human side she still carried, just as he reigned his in and chained it up tight.

Anastasia shook her head, not sure what she should say. "In the early morning I don't have to be the Queen." She placed her hands flat on the wide banister looking out over her kingdom. Anastasia breathed in cool crisp air and then let it out slowly. "Its times like this I truly cherish." She whispered looking at Jafar. His naked torso was exposed to her, well defined with muscle, and with scars. Ana reached out and touched the scar above his head. The Queen of Hearts had been known to rip the still beating heart from someone's chest. It was a skill she vowed never to learn. "Did someone rip your heart out?"

Jafar placed his left hand over her right one above his still beating heart, "No, my heart is still in my chest." He answered once again struck with the sense that this land vastly differed from the desert he was accustomed to. "This is from another life, a life that is long over." Staring at her as he was now, contentment filling his eyes, Jafar rubbed the palm of his hand over top hers. "Why is it I wish to know you, the side you keep locked away?" Before he thought better of it, Jafar leaned in to kiss her sweetly with a gentleness he thought him no longer capable of.

Anastasia turned into him, her arms draping over his shoulders, and her fingers tangling his hair. They kissed, just a dance of lips that promised pleasures to come. Right now they only kissed and then broke for. Once she could speak again she whispered, "I want to know you too. I want to know the boy who was branded in such a cruel manner." This time when Jafar kissed her, he pulled her in against him, his hands going to her hips and up her back holding her tight.

"_You're Majesty!"_

"Yes!" Ana pulled back but Jafar tried to keep her in against him. Her hand shot up and covered his mouth. "I am still the Queen Jafar," She said, her mask once more coming into place. He angled his head and his ravenous lips attacked the side of her neck drawing a whimper from her. His teeth savagely, sensually lavished attention to her throbbing pulse.

"You needn't be tonight." Jafar purred, her lips close to her ear. He wasn't sure what he was going to do come the night, but as long as he held the company of the Queen he would figure something out. All that mattered was that he return to her. Why had he grown so attached to her in such a short amount of time? It made no sense to him, at least for now. One day he would figure it out.

"_The court is gathering._"

The Red Queen rolled her eyes, "The court." She sneered. "They always want to complain about something or other. I grow weary of their insipid whining." Jafar kissed her brow and she couldn't help but to smile. He held her close letting her draw strength from the warmth of his skin. And draw strength from him she did. Ana would need it to get through this day.

"Tonight, you will need not worry about the babbling of some court." Jafar promised knowing that had a few matters to attend away from her, "I will tell you how the boy who was scarred became the man before your eyes."

The Queen stepped away from her new consort, offering him a smile before going back into her room to allow the tweedles to tend to her for the day. She was back to being the Queen and once more a weight settled upon her chest. Anastasia hadn't realized that it had gone away until she was walking away from Jafar.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Red Queen seeks to make Jafar burn for her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jafar/ Red Queen

**CARNAL PURSUITS:**

Most nights in Wonderland were dark, no moon to light the way, but tonight the stars were out and the moon loomed high in the sky. The Red Queen lay in her bed, her head turned towards the open balcony doors where the warm summer breeze whispered around her and the man sharing her bed. She breathed in slowly, her chest rising, and the crimson silk sheet shifting over her breasts. Somehow she had managed to arrange the sheet to cover her endowments while keeping most of her flesh exposed for Jafar's roving hands. Resting on her exposed stomach, Jafar had his hand over her navel, his index finger drawing swirls on her skin. Turning from the open balcony she fixed her gaze on the dark sorcerer next to her. He just smiled and his finger continued to move in slow circles. "Tell me about your home," She mumbled trying to keep from falling into a relaxed slumber.

Jafar sighed, full of contentment at just being in one place, totally focused on this moment and nothing else. "My home is an oasis in the desert. Agrabah was once a shining jewel, but now…" He stopped talking and sat up resting his forearms on his bent knees. Behind him, the Red Queen molded herself to his back, her arms coming around him. Her touch was so foreign, so new, and yet it soothed something broken within him. She rested her head on his shoulder, the fall of her sun blonde hair tickling his bicep. "When I was but a small child I would stare up at the sky and dream of a better life." Then came the day he was bought by an evil man. The scars on his body were proof of his abuse and his subsequent change into the man he was today.

"How did you come to have such marks marring such beautiful skin?" Ana asked kissing the nearest one to her lips. His back was a road map of abuse, long and drawn out. It made her flash back to her own childhood when she had been bought by a witch, coveted for her beauty. On her hip she bore the brand, the mark of ownership, from the old weathered hag of a witch she had once belonged to. Being property had been how she had come to the attention of Will Scarlett, how they had come to fall in love, and how they had escaped from the Enchanted Forest. Jafar turned to her then, curiosity in his gaze. He must have been answering her question when she became lost in her past. "I became lost in the past." She said answering his silent question.

Jafar maneuvered her back down under him. "What was so terrible in your past that could furrow your brow?" He asked drawing his fingers over her forehead brushing aside a strand of her hair. Her skin was so pale, so soft, and so different from Jasmine. When he had been a boy he would sneak through the back streets of Agrabah and over the wall of the Sultan's palace to see her. Jasmine had been a princess; his one saving grace from a life of poverty. During the times her father had been away it had been the safest for him to see her. Jasmine would welcome him with soft smiles, laughs, and soothing words. Then she had been taken from him and he had no way of dealing with the life he had to endure.

Ana brought her hands up to cup his face as he looked down at her. "I'm not from this land originally." She took her hands from his face, placing them gently on his chest where she pushed him, urging him down. Jafar went to his knees between her thighs pulling the blood red sheet down far enough to see the brand on her hip. She watched him touch the pad of his right index finger to the pale scar and trace the pattern. The old hag had used a branding iron, searing a rune into her skin that would help in locating her should she ever try to escape. "I can never return to my land, because in my land I'm property." She said nothing. Jafar slid down her body and tenderly kissed the brand. "If I return, she'll find me, and all the power I have will be rendered useless." Ana said careful to leave out the tale of Will Scarlett and the trip through the looking glass. She had done what she had to to survive and she would do it again.

Jafar sat back, taking the Queen's wrist's so he could pull her up. She moved willingly where he placed her hand over the scar above his heart. "My mother died when I was very young." Jafar said, not sure why he was speaking about his past with her. "My father could hardly care for himself, let alone a child. So, I learned from a very early age to take care of myself. Shortly after I turned eight he died as well leaving me to live on the streets." He released her wrists, setting his hands to her hips to bring him astride his waist. Jafar crossed his legs under her and she wrapped her legs around him. She kept her right hand over the worst scar he had sustained at cruel hands. "After I became a street urchin," Jafar said with great distaste, "A man took me into his home, a dark magician, and with whip and cruelty he made me a force to be reckoned with, much as I tried to defy him."

Under Ana's hand, Jafar's heart beat strongly. "Was there no woman to warm your heart?" she asked, her middle finger rubbing over the jagged scar. Deep in his dark eyes she could see that there was a woman, but there was also pain; terrible pain of a great loss. There had been a woman for him, just as there had been a man for her; a man she betrayed for power and security. "Does it hurt you to talk about her?" Ana asked knowing she had the freedom to ask such a personal question as she and Jafar were naked, still in the glow of yet another round of love making. "Did she die?" She bit her bottom lip when Jafar closed his eyes, where she thought he was picturing his lost love's face. She knew how that felt. When she had been sleeping beneath him, her mind had replayed the life she had started with Will Scarlett, the love they had for each other. The memories were bitter sweet at best.

"There was a woman," Jafar cleared his throat through the thick of his emotions. He hadn't spoken of Jasmine in years, hadn't even visited her tomb. The pain of her death had nearly killed him, to go back; to set eyes upon her eternal resting place would surely destroy him. "She died and I was powerless to save her. The man who owned me said it was punishment for not embracing the power he was trying to teach me. If I had been stronger, I might have been able to prevent her death." Immense guilt washed through him, fresh and debilitating, like he was seeing Jasmine's dead body laid out before him for the first time. Back then, he had been a foolish boy by the name of Aladdin. On that day he was rebranded, taking the name Jafar to avenge her death. It wasn't until years later that he had grown strong enough to kill his master; Jasmine's murderer. The last shred of Aladdin died the moment the light left his master's eyes.

"Oh, Jafar," Ana draped her arms over his shoulders, hugging him close; her fingers threaded through his mass of curls. They both had to reinvent themselves to overcome tragedies, and they were branded villains. It was the world they lived in that despised the fact they forged a new life. "You were not to blame." She soothed holding him close, hoping her words brought him comfort rather than more sorrow. He pulled back from her and in his eyes she could see that he was still a tormented young man reeling from the loss of a love that had saved him. "Your woman was lucky to have to you, to know your love." Ana said averting her gaze to stare once more out the open balcony doors.

Jafar saw a deep sorrow in his Queen's eyes before she looked away from him. Cupping her face, he turned her face so she was gazing at him again, "What is behind this mask of the Red Queen you cling to?" He asked seeing a small part of the slave girl she had spoken to him about. They had more in common than he assumed upon brokering a deal with her. "What pain are you hiding?" Jafar brought her face close to his, his lips touching hers. Gently he kissed her letting her know that he was here, he wasn't leaving. "Tell me, share with me, trust me," He implored as he had trusted her.

"I was in love with a man who would have tried to give me the moon had I desired it." She answered. "Much like you, my suitor saw past the fact that I was property of an old hag. He didn't care. He helped me to escape her, even came to Wonderland with me." Anastasia could still feel the thrum of excitement of seeing the looking glass for the first time, seeing the portal that would carry her far from servitude. "But in my insecurity over being found, of being taken back to a life of humiliation, I quested for power, and I drove him away." She looked from him, closing her eyes, and forcing her tears away. "Before I was the Red Queen," She spat with disdain, "I was Anastasia, a simple girl in love, a girl who dreamed of a better life."

"And a better life you've achieved." Jafar said dropping his hands down to wrap around her waist once more. Still she kept her eyes closed leading him to believe there was more to her story. "Your love, he yet draws breath?" He asked and she nodded. Jafar was unconcerned because he was the one in her bed, not the man she claimed to have loved. "Does he still reside in Wonderland?" Again she nodded. While his hold was loose, she moved from him arms, escaping the bed. She retreated to the open balcony with the moon light raining down upon her naked body in a silvery touch of light. She took his breath away.

Ana felt the warm summer air caress her flesh. Jafar's touch confused her, made her remember when she would rather not. She tried to breathe past the anguish, past the constriction of her heart. She could barely draw in enough air. Her past made her weak, her name made her weak. Angrily she set her left hand over the brand, all thought centered on using her magic to burn the brand from her body, but suddenly he was there holding her. All her memories rushed her until she was crumbling to the polished stone floor of her balcony, gasping for breath. Jafar went with her, pulling her close, rocking her back and forth, whispering to her. It had been so long since she had shared a part of her soul with someone; she forgot how much it hurt to let another person see the real side she kept hidden.

Jafar wanted to feel confusion over the turn the evening had taken, but he wasn't. They both had reopened wounds so painful that had been buried deep within; hidden in chains and drenched in darkness. She let silent tears fall as he rocked her back and forth. From this alone, some of the pain he carried eased to a dull ache. "Let it all out," he whispered tightening his hold on her. Jafar cast his gaze heaven ward, looking at the moon, where he wondered why it was now that the Red Queen was put in his life. Was she meant to heal his broken heart? Could he be redeemed? It was doubtful, but being with her in unguarded moments, he liked to think his life would have taken a different turn had he met her sooner, or perhaps they would have ended up in this exact place, only they would have been together. "Free you pain, let the night and the moon bear witness to your suffering."

Sensing that she was safe within Jafar's arms, as safe as she could be, Ana let out a cry of pure anguish, of guilt, and of regret. All of Wonderland would have quaked at the sound of despair coming from the Red Queen. She slumped against Jafar, worn out, and unable to pull her mask back into place. All the world was made of masks, somehow he had coaxed her into removing hers; just as he removed his for her. Jafar was making it possible for her to shed her shame, the terrible heart wrenching guilt she tried to hide, had held on to for far too long. "You came to my world," The Red Queen mumbled. Jafar tipped her head back so she was looking at him. "And you turned it upside down." Anastasia shook her head, marveling at how her heart still managed to rule her head when it came to a man as desirable as Jafar.

Jafar pulled the Queen close, his left hand cupping the back of her head; fingers tangling in her flaxen hair. "Life takes a turn when we least expect it." The summer breeze made Jafar shiver. That was one thing about this land he hadn't adjusted to; the lower temperatures. "We she return to bed, the night is growing colder." He mused and arched his brow when she started chuckling. She buried her face against his chest and brought her arms up and over his shoulders. "Have I said something humorous?"

Ana pulled back, containing her laughter, intent upon pushing aside the fact her veneer of the Red Queen had cracked "My dear Jafar, the night is not cold," She pointed out, "But I can see how you would feel the chill being from the desert." The Queen stood up and pulled Jafar up against her. "What can I do take this sudden chill from you flesh?" Jafar gave her a wicked look, bent over her, and she gasped when he picked her up. "Oh, I see…" She gave him the same wicked smile in return. "Then by all means."

**ACROSS WONDERLAND:**

The Knave of Hearts, Will Scarlett, stood guard over the sleeping Alice. Something was happening, something he couldn't explain. There was a weight on his chest, familiar, and uncomfortable. It was the same weight he had carried when he was with Anastasia. This was why he hated Wonderland; too many memories. The more he helped Alice, the more he put himself at risk at being captured by The Red Queen. It pained him to know that he could still feel when she suffered, but she was working against them. He shook his head, took a deep breath, and fought to lift the weight pressing on his chest. Will tipped his head back and looked at the clear night sky and in his moment a weakness her name tumbled from his lips. That was the curse of love, no matter what, his heart would always belong to Anastasia, the Red Queen.

Will turned from the sight of the sky and back to gaze upon Alice as she continued to sleep deeply for the first time since she had returned to Wonderland. He was helping her to reunite with her love, the Genie. A part of him wanted to resent Alice for the love she held so tightly to, the love she would risk her life for. Why couldn't that devotion have been with him and Anastasia? Then, he hated himself for his unsavory feelings of resentment towards Alice. She had risked all to help him in the past. Now it was his turn to repay her. Will sighed and turned to gaze once more on the night sky.

Alice woke up under the harsh stare of the Knave of Hearts. The moment she looked at him, he had turned to face the night sky. Getting up, she left her bed roll to stand next to him, "Is everything alright Knave?" Alice asked gently. She could sense that his heart was breaking all over again. "Is it Anastasia?" His posture became tense and that only confirmed the answer to her question. "Is there any hope that you and she could…?"

"No," Will snapped and then regretted his tone instantly. "She's not the person I thought she was." Talking about Anastasia, the Red Queen would only make Alice doubt him. Will knew she could never learn the truth, the real truth about Anastasia. He wouldn't be able to handle his wretched life if Alice hated him, if she doubted him. "She's lost to me forever no matter how I wish it to be different."

"I'm sorry Will." Alice placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Me too, Alice," Will replied.

**THE RED CASTLE:**

Jafar watched Anastasia as she slept deeply. The emotional release had done more for her than he had thought. It got her to open up to him, to allow him to see behind the mask of the Queen. She would be more willing to confide in him now. Jafar would have liked to have accomplished this without having to reveal parts of his past, but what was done was done. Sitting up carefully, he once again moved aside the sheet that covered her hip. He didn't think, he only acted. Jafar used his powers to activate the rune branded into her flesh. He attuned it to his power so that he would know where she was in Wonderland from now on. Before she could wake, he curled around her lower body, resting his cheek over the brand, and he waited for sleep to claim him.

Even in sleep, Anastasia felt magic crawling along her skin. She wasn't sure what it was but it was directed at her. Opening her eyes she saw Jafar with his head pillowed on her lower abdomen. He had used magic on her. She watched him for signs that he was still awake, but his side rose and fell slowly signaling that he was deep in sleep. Without the aid of her eyes, she felt for the earing he always wore, and like he had done to her, she used magic to enchant the metal that would alert her to his movements in her kingdom. The moment the magic died away, she knew she shouldn't have. When it came right down to it, she lacked trust in Jafar. He was always plotting, and someone like him wouldn't think twice in betraying her. Best to stay one step ahead of him. Putting her latest betrayal out of her mind, Ana closed her eyes, and fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The Red Queen seeks to make Jafar burn for her. A/U

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jafar/ Red Queen

**CARNAL PURSUITS:**

The sound of stones scraping drifted to the Queen's ears bringing her from sleep. Ray of golden sunlight cut across her face making her eyelashes flutter from the sudden painful sear of the sun. Her hand flexed still tangled in Jafar's mass of cully hair that was softer than silk. This morning she felt steady, her heart lightened by the emotional release; but then the betrayal hit her in the pit of her stomach. He had used magic on her, on the rune branded to her flesh. That could not be forgiven lightly. Then the sound of stones scraping caught her attention again. Angling her head back into the pillows she saw the hidden wall moving. One of the tweedles poked his head through the crack. Ana looked back to Jafar with his head still pillowed on her abdomen. Ever so gently, she slid from under his possessive hold. On the floor, by the bed, her crimson silk robe rested. Once she was out of bed, out from under Jafar, he picked it up and slipped it on quickly before facing one of the twins who loyally served her. "What is it?" She was thankful for the interruption and also extremely annoyed by it, but she wasn't sure which she felt more.

"A matter has arisen in the dungeon, your Majesty." Tweedle Dee bowed as best he could while standing in the gap of the hidden wall. "It's rather urgent my Queen."

Ana rolled her eyes and looked back towards the bed. Jafar was still sound asleep, snuggling into the space she had vacated. Her heart tugged at her brain urging her to go back to bed, to explore the new found relationship that sizzled between them since the moment he had stood on the railing of her balcony. She took a step towards the crack, her course set. Stepping through the thin opening, she used her magic to close the hidden passage and make it so that it couldn't be opened by anyone but her. The stone scraped close at the same time her heart closed itself off again. Ana couldn't afford emotion; she couldn't afford to let Jafar close. It would destroy her. She had already suffered for months alone when she had set events in motion that drove Will away from her. If she was going to survive she had to be the Queen, not Anastasia.

Jafar tried not to wake up; he desperately wanted to stay asleep a little while longer. More than anything he wanted to breathe deep the scent of the Red Queen branded into the sheets under him. Then it clicked in his sleep addled brain; she was gone. Sitting up, Jafar leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved his pants. Quickly he pulled them on and went to search for the Queen on the balcony. It was where he found her the previous morning, but she wasn't there. "So, she's slipped away has she?" He asked himself. Jafar returned to the bedroom and retrieved his serpent staff. Going to the mirror, he stretched out his arm and let the staff barely touch the glass where he used magic to conjure her location from the rune. A hazy image began to form, dank darkness greeted him with Ana wrapped in a long red shawl to cover the robe she wore. What was she doing in the dungeon? Rather than wait for the scene to play out, he retrieved his shirt and pulled it on over his head where he promptly exited her bed chambers taking the most direct route to the dungeon.

Down in the darkness, Ana was flanked by her loyal tweedles as she strode past each empty cell. The one at the very end was the one she was most interested in as much as it pained her to be here. She was the Red Queen, the Queen of hearts, but she wasn't the only one of royal blood inhabiting this castle. Upon coming to her castle Jafar had brought a prisoner, depositing the person in her dungeon rather than keeping them in his tower. On her trek down here, she was informed just who the prisoner was. Elizabetta; the White Queen, brother to the King she had married and murdered. Yet another betrayal. Jafar had had her enemy locked up for years. Now she would do something about it. Elizabetta was the only woman who could dispute Ana's claim to the throne, but not for much longer. Standing in front of the cell, one of Jafar's guards looked at her. "Open it." She ordered pouring magic into her words to the point she would not be defied. He readily obeyed her. "Hello, Elizabetta," Ana greeted with ice.

"Anastasia, pleasure as always," Liza tossed back, rolling her eyes from her place on the uncomfortable slab of stone. She had been down in this dungeon many times, but never as its prisoner. Cure her fate and curse her departed brother for marrying a serpent as pretty as the blonde in front of her. "Are you here to kill me like you killed my dear brother?"

"Not just yet," Ana said taking a step closer. "I want you to tell me why Jafar has you locked up here." Underneath all of her treachery, she had come to care for Liza once, before the sister had tried to poison the brother against her. Ana hadn't wanted to believe it, but she could see affections starting to waver and turn sour. She had to solidify her position and that meant driving a wedge between beloved siblings. It scarred her soul, but still Anastasia had done it. "What could he possibly gain from you that I can't already provide?"

Liza shrugged, "He never said, no matter how many times I asked." She rose from the slab of stone and took a step closer to Ana, "Does it ever haunt you that you killed my brother?" That had been something she had been wondering for years. Anastasia didn't start out as an evil person, not that Elizabetta ever thought. It was the power, the magic she had coursing through her. That was the root of her corruption.

"No," Ana lied, "You poisoned him against me." She snarled. There wasn't one night that went by when she hadn't thought about the act of murder committed against the king. It was just another step she had taken in her pursuit of power, another step that had taken her from Will. "But all that will end." She turned and walked out of the cell with her head held high. "You are of no more use."

"You'll never be the true Queen of Wonderland," Liza shouted. "You're just Jafar's whore!" She raged. It would do little to prevent her death. Still she had to have that last little bit of contempt be known. Liza would finally be able to see her brother again, in the next life, and she would finally be able to known eternal peace. Liza fell into resignation as she saw Ana jerk her head to the guard that would carry out her execution. It was all going to end in a few minutes.

Ana looked to the Arabian guard, using her power he bespelled him and willed him to strangle Liza with just the jerk of her head. Then she dashed around the corner, plastered her back to the cold stone, and tried to keep her breathing even. She closed her eyes and turned her head away from the strangled cry Liza issued before the thud of her body hit the ground. And with Liza's final breath, the last ounce of Ana's humanity died. The Red Queen stepped away from the wall, but was intercepted by Jafar and his hand around her throat. "Jafar!" She gasped.

Jafar had seen what she had done, how she controlled one of his guards into killing his prisoner. "How dare you?!" he snarled pushing her into the stone wall and tightening his grip ever so slightly. "I had plans for her!" He continued to shout unfazed by the fact her twin servants were standing by, ready to act should their Queen command them. "Alice trusted your now dead sister." Jafar explained his anger abating. She demurely lifted her right hand and placed it over his that still laid claim to her throat. He remarked that she wasn't afraid of him. "What did you gain from this?!"

Ana felt his hand tighten on her throat, but she was still able to draw breath, "Freedom and absolute claim to my throne." She snarled. "It had to be done." His hand flexed applying more pressure cutting her ability to take in air in half. In response her hand gripped his wrist. Her body was imploring him to stop. After a few drawn out seconds his hand fell from her throat leaving her to gasp for air. Jafar pulled her from the wall and in tight against his chest. She breathed in deeply and sighed.

Before Jafar wouldn't have had any trouble choking someone, but as she implored him to stop with just a gentle touch of her hand, he found what he was doing to her distasteful, and so he stopped. When he pulled her in close to him, he felt her breathe in deeply and then release it in great relief. "Never cross me again." Jafar warned and she nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while glaring at his guard.

**DINING HALL:**

Later that morning, after tensions had cooled, Ana found herself sitting with Jafar at the same table he had nearly had her on two nights before. A shiver of remembered desire coursed through her as she stared at her breakfast. On her left and right the Tweedle twins stood guard over her while making sure to watch every move her dark sorcerer made. A small part of her feared a repeat of the dungeon going further should she actively defy him again. Though, she had already crossed him when she enchanted his earring like he had done to her brand. How was so acting so calm, so placid sitting next him? She could still feel his hand wrapped around her throat, still feel his fingers tightening, cutting off her air. His eyes had been so angry, so cruel, and then he stopped. Ana wasn't sure which should frighten her more.

Jafar stared at his food feeling neither the desire, nor inclination to eat as he moved the meal around his plate with his fork. Part of him was unsettled at what he had done to her this morning, part of it was anger over being left alone, and some of it was hurt that she had betrayed him. 'What did you think was to happen?' He scolded himself internally. 'You reignited her brand so you could follow her. You deserve this gnawing feeling in your gut.' Jafar pushed his plate away and sat back. "About what happened…" He started to say tapping his index finger on the polished wood of the table before he turned in his chair to look at her. "I…" This was new for him, this feeling of need, of caring that he hadn't felt in years. It was very strange, making him uncomfortable. "Perhaps, I overreacted." He made an excuse for his rough handling of her.

"No," The Red Queen, to, pushed her plate away, "Your reaction was as it should have been." She couldn't allow her heart to soften to him, not when he was looking at her in a gentle manner, uncertainty clouding his dark eyes. Even as she tried to keep her resolve in place, her inner walls crumbled. "I crossed you, I shouldn't have. I heard she was in the dungeon spurring my need for revenge." A little voice piped up, 'Mention how he can now track you, how he betrayed you.' But she would not give in, not until she found a way to counteract what Jafar had done. "From now on…" She trailed off resting her hands demurely in her lap unsure of what to say. Ana could feel her heart opening to him and it terrified her. She didn't want to be in love again, not after what he had done to Will.

Jafar came out of his chair and crouched down in front of her. He could see a flicker of anger cross through her eyes as he did so. It led him to ask, "What?" She wouldn't look at him. "I thought a Queen thrilled to have a man on his knees before her?" His hands rested gently upon her thighs that were now covered by skin tight red velvet. "Look at me please," Jafar pleaded. He needed to know how to fix this growing rift between them. "I can't fix what is broken between us if you don't look at me." His voice was soft and his touch was light imploring her to talk to him. Finally the Red Queen looked at him against her better judgment, against the voice screaming at her to run.

Ana reached out, touched the underside of his chin gaining a smile from him, "I never want to bring you to your knees unless…" Then her look turned wicked as she let the sentence drop in favor of his imagination filling in the blanks. In his dark eyes she saw where his mind had strayed. Applying pressure to the underside of his chin she urged him to rise, to rest against the edge of the table in front of her so she could marvel at the man he wasn't hiding from her. As he leaned against the table, she reclined in the high back chair to take in the sight of him. He was truly a desert prince to her eyes. Everything about him, even his magic, called to her heart in ways that Will never managed. "What do you do to me?" Ana mused out loud taking time to appreciate his broad chest, she knew very well was moderately muscled.

Jafar gripped the edge of the table trying to convey nonchalance to her, "Whatever do you mean?" He playfully teased keeping a tight hold on the edge of table while he leaned close to her. During the day he had to be a dark sorcerer, to be cruel and unforgiving, but at nights he found a sort of wicked delight in being tender towards her. She brought out in him all the qualities he thought he had lost. Jafar was sure what she did to him, was what he was doing to her. They made each other human; neither good nor bad, just a human. After all these years the thought of being simply Aladdin made his insides squirm. That part of his life died long ago. Right now he wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, to caress her cheek, feel the silky soft skin, but he knew better while being under the watchful gaze of her loyal servants. Jafar could guess that they old stay close to their Queen for some time after his tantrum. Before he pulled back, Jafar whispered, "I wish to make amends for my reprehensible behavior towards you this morning."

"And how, my dear Jafar," The mask of the Red Queen was firmly in place, "Do you plan on 'making amends'?" She teased sitting back once more taking in the sight of him. He looked relaxed, comfortable with her. Ana knew that for whatever reason she was gifted with this chance to be with someone who truly understood her. Long ago she had given up on doing what was right, what virtue demanded. Being bad was simply so much fun. It was freedom, it was a liberating experience from the slavery she had endured at cruel, weathered old hands; hand that only coveted her beauty and youth. In those days she had been kept, the intent to find a way to have her beauty taken away. She was through with being terrified for her life, even if it was Jafar before her.

Jafar had to be careful on how he dealt with her now. "I will do what pleases you most." This morning when his temper had gotten the better of him he had damaged what progress he had made with her. He tentatively reached out to her, noting that she didn't flinch. If she had, he deserved it. Taking her hand he pulled her gently from the chair so she could stand before him where he placed her captured hand over his heart. Even though all of his clothing he willed her to feel his heartbeat. He wanted her to know that he regretted his actions. Jafar was amazed he could still regret anything.

Ana thought about it, but she couldn't fathom anything Jafar could do to repair what had started to crack between them. "Perhaps I can do something for you." She mused as her index finger traced the jagged scar she knew rested beneath his clothing and right over his heart. There, in his eyes, she saw a flicker of interest. "You will have to give me the rest of the day, alone." She stated puckering her lip into an imploring pout for him to agree without hesitation. At first she could see the beginning of an argument fill his eyes, but he battled it back and gave her a sharp nod of his head. She plastered a charming smile on her face and said, "Now, run along, do what you do best, and leave me to plan your surprise."

**QUEEN'S BED CHAMBER'S:**

Anastasia stood in front of the mirror wearing skin tight leather pants and the black oversized shirt that belonged to Jafar. To her left, one of the Tweedle Twin's stood with her holding a vial of poison. Ana drew in a deep breath as she settled herself on the stone floor in the center of a salt circle. The circle would protect her body as she used her ability of astral projection to find Will and Alice. She was going to have to five the performance of her life to set the stage for Jafar to finally get Alice to make her wishes. Stretched out, her ankles crossed, Ana set her head on the pillow and waited for Tweedle Dee to bring her the vial that would send her into a deep coma. Around her neck was a pendant with an emerald stone in the center. The moment she applied pressure the stone would activate sending four needles into her and channeling her magic to her soul.

Tweedle Dee knelt down outside the salt circle and whispered, "Are you sure about this, Majesty?"

The Red Queen turned her head to face her loyal servant, "Yes," She held her hand up for the vial and waited for him to set it demurely in her hand. The cold crystal touched her palm leaving the Queen with the split second feeling that she should change her mind. Anastasia was practically killing herself with this potion. She took in another deep breath before pulling the stopper out and brought the crystal vial to her lip. In one swift gulp she knocked the poison back and swallowed without a second thought. With precious seconds remaining, Ana pressed the emerald stone activating the pendant. Pain lanced trough her, but it quickly died as she drifted off on the wings of the poison speeding through her system. She closed her eyes while her breathing slowed and nearly stopped all together. Her heart beat decreased effectively sealing her fate. The Queen was now in the grips of the poison, leaving her soul free to roam Wonderland as the naive girl she once was.

Anastasia woke up seeing the sky spread out above her. She as laid out on the grass her the clothes the same ones she had been in when she had imbibed the potion. Sitting up she gulped in air tasting the magic, feeling her lungs expand as if they had never been used before. Ana's astral self wiggled her fingers, flexing them to grow accustomed to this rarely used form. In this form she had no magic; she was to return to her body, she would need to be mortally wounded. Once she was dying in this form he would turn into smoke and return to her actual body. She got up and stretched. "Now how to find Will," Anastasia mused turning in a circle to determine her current location. She was close to where the bottle had been turned over to her by the White Rabbit. Ana could either follow the path or take her chances in the woods behind her. Perhaps she could start with the Caterpillar. The cruel insect had a price on the Knave's head as it was.

Back at the Red Castle, Jafar roamed about the many halls that he had never really taken the time to see. He had to get his bearings for this cold stone fortress should he ever need to break ties with the Red Queen. The thought of it sickened him more than it should. He had to remain focused, to remember what it was that he was doing. Jafar stopped and looked at the staff that had at one time been his teacher Amara. He had maliciously cast a spell on her, the woman who had taken him as a boy, and the woman who had taken him as her lover. Yet, he felt nothing as he stared at the staff, but the thought of leaving the fair skin Anastasia; it made his insides knot. Turning such thoughts away, he strode across the hall and over to the spade shaped window where he leaned his head out and breathed in the air. This was his life's mission, to find the three genie's and change the laws of magic. He had to accomplish this or else, what would his life have been for? It wasn't like him to suddenly doubt his path.

Leaving the window, Jafar continued to tour the castle, to see the portraits adorning the walls gathering dust. In fact, he noticed this hall had not had any foot traffic in quite some time. He looked back to see his footsteps in the thick layer of dust clinging to the stones. Continuing his trek he came to the last portrait of the last true heirs of the Wonderland throne. Brother and sister sat mirroring each other looking very royal, but also kind. It was strange to see, but that kindness would never grace these halls, the Red Queen had seen to that by killing the woman in the portrait. What had happened between this woman and Ana to force the Queen to murder? She had said it was to legitimize her claim to the throne, but Jafar wasn't sure that was the true reason for the death that had occurred this morning.

The sun was shining bright, reflecting off the path stones and warming Ana's bare feet, but her day was almost done. Soon she would have to return to her body. Hopefully before that happened she would have found Will and set her plan into motion. She was drawing ever closer to the Caterpillar's lair when voices caught her attention. Not wanting to be caught by anyone but Will, Ana hid behind one of the very large mushrooms as she waited for the voices to fade, but they didn't. They were coming closer. Her heart beat wildly in her chest out of sudden fear at being caught. Still, the voices drew ever closer and she found that she knew one of them. Will! Ana ruffled her mass of golden hair, she ripped the shoulder of her shirt, as well as leaving nail gouges in her cheek so the blood would run. Then, to give herself a limp, lying to her right was a rock big enough. Anastasia picked it up and before she could think better of it, she brought it down on her shin. Agony lanced through her shin like a thousand white hot needles. It was all she could do not to scream out; to shriek until her throat was raw. She rolled the rock away and then doubled over, her hands a breath away from her shin as she waited for the pain to die away enough for her to walk, or to hobble. Ana forced herself up, but she miss stepped and tumbled down the little hill landing on the path.

Will strode down the path while Alice chattered away about her next move to reunite with Cyrus. He was all for helping her find the Genie, but to hear her constantly talk about it, to spout about her true love, Will was beginning to envy her all the more. They rounded a bend to see a body lying in the middle of the path that would lead to the Caterpillar's underworld. Without a second thought he picked up the pace leaving Alice's side. He knelt down and rolled the woman's body over to see a face he hadn't expected to see ever again. "Anastasia?" His first instinct was to back away from her until he saw the blood on her face and a dark stain on the right shin of her pants. "What happened?" Will moved behind her, resting her back to his chest. "Ana you have to tell me." Even though his heart was severely broken, it didn't stop him from caring about her. "Who did this to you?"

Ana opened her eyes, looked up at Will, "I escaped from the Red Queen's castle." She choked out. Her shin still screamed at her. "She kept me locked up, used magic on me to steal my face, my voice…" Ana moaned in pain when Will's shirt touched her cheek. "She practically stole my whole life." She breathed in and out slowly forcing the pain in her shin away. Then, Anastasia grit her teeth, pulling away from Will, and she stood up biting back a yelp. She turned to Alice, knowing that the full wrath of the young woman would be focused on her, but she knew she had to be convincing. "I had no way of knowing what she would do to you." Ana made her features light, her eyes full of apology and regret. "I couldn't see it coming."

"What are you talking about?" Alice questioned not willing to believe that this woman wasn't responsible for everything that had happened to her, that she wasn't the woman who had taken Cyrus from her. "What couldn't you see coming?" Alice crossed her arms over her chest and waited, skeptically listened to the Red Queen.

"Her." Ana answered, lied easily enough. "The Red Queen knows magic; she used it to steal my face." She took a deep breath and then continued with her charade. "I can see outcomes belonging to possible futures once someone makes a choice. As far as I can tell, the Red Queen hasn't figured out how to acquire this ability from me."

Will interrupted, "How did you get away?" The less Alice knew about Anastasia's fortune telling abilities, the better.

"The White Rabbit," Ana lied again.

"How did I never know you were still alive?" Will asked. "She was a convincing you, Anastasia." The weight pressing upon his chest had returned; it was the weight of his guilt over having left her at the mercy of the Queen.

Anastasia turned to him, placing her hand over his heart saying, "The same way I knew you were always out there somewhere." Then, she put another lie in place, "Will, I'm not really here… I'm still in the cell. The White Rabbit gave me a toxin from the fang of the Jabberwocky." She lowered her gaze, "It put me into a coma to allow me to astral project away from the castle." She conjured tears. "I had to take the chance, had to get away…"

"You were just developing that skill when we came here." Will responded. Back then, Ana couldn't sustain her projection for more than an hour. Now, she seemed stronger, her form more solid. "How long will you be here… with me?"

"I don't know how long this will last, Will." Anastasia brought her hands up to cup Will's face. "Know that I never stopped holding you in my heart." Then she looked back to Alice, "For all that she has done while wearing my face I can never apologize for that."

"How were you to know?" Alice asked lightly.

"I should have." Anastasia replied. "I am so sorry." Then Ana looked towards the horizon, the sun was going down. In Wonderland, the days could be impossibly long, or so very short. Today was impossibly short. Pulling back from Will, she turned to Alice. "Get your sword and I want you to kill me."

"What?!" Will shouted, "Ana this is insane!" His hands went to her shoulders trying to get her to turn to him. She was stubborn when her mind was set to a task. "There has to be another way."

"It's the only way to send me back to my body so the Red Queen will never suspect that I've spoken with you." Anastasia wouldn't look at Will. If she did her resolve would crumble and she would want to stay with him. That couldn't happen; not again. She forced her eyes to remain fixed on Alice. "It shouldn't be too hard for you. She's done so much to you. Killing my astral self should be cathartic for you."

Alice drew her sword, "I suspect it might." She said waiting for Anastasia to step away from the Knave. Her hand was shaking as she gripped the hilt of her sword, but she would not be dissuaded. If what Anastasia was saying was true, then the woman was at the mercy of the Red Queen, and that wouldn't be in their best interest, not when Anastasia appeared to have such extraordinary gifts. "I'm ready when you are." Alice said bringing her sword to the ready.

At the Red Castle Jafar entered the Queen's bedchamber. Something hadn't been sitting well with him all day since Ana told him to leave her alone. On first glance the room was quiet, seemingly undisturbed, but as he moved further into the room his heart stopped. There she was, on the floor not moving. He went to her, but was intercepted by Tweedle Dee. "Get out of my way." Jafar snarled.

"You must not disturb the circle." Dee urged planting his hands against the Sorcerer's chest pushing him back a half of a step. "If you break the barrier, she can't come back."

Jafar froze at the Tweedle's warning, "What do you mean?" He asked stilling his body. "What exactly has she done?" In the Twin's eye, Jafar could see that the fop knew exactly what the Queen had done, but was not going to answer him.

"Ask her when she wakes up." Tweedle Dee said stepping back and going to wait by his Queen's side.

Jafar did the same; he moved to stand vigil over the Queen. Her chest was barely rising and falling, showing signs of her continued breathing. If the Tweedle wasn't standing by then he would have fallen to the floor and sat by her side to wait for her to wake. Tightly, Jafar gripped the serpent staff he carried as the seconds ticked by. His eyes flicked to the closed balcony to see the sun sinking below the horizon. The longer he stared at her the more his heart constricted in terror she would not wake. Jafar shouldn't be so worried about her, but he was. She had some ho been entwined in his heart so deep so fast that it baffled him. What would he do with her?

The sun was sinking fast as Anastasia stared at Alice, "You must be quick." She said steeling herself for the killing blow. Just to torture herself, Ana glanced over her shoulder at Will. "I'm sorry." She whispered seconds before the blade sliced right though her. A moment of pain and then her astral self dissolved. Back in her royal room at the castle the Red Queen woke up sucking down air, her back arching, and her eyes linking with Jafar. Without looking at Tweedle Dee, Ana motioned him to leave her. She continued to suck down air, but the moment she heard the door of her bedchamber close, Ana collapsed, only this time it was in Jafar's lap. "I'm so glad he's gone."

Jafar said nothing, just set his fingers to her hair and stroked the back of her head. Today was the day for a lot of firsts for him. First his intense rage over her betrayal, then he softened and regretted his violence towards her. Now his heart was returning to normal with every breath she took while her head rested in his lap. He would not risk his voice until his heart was under control, until he could ensure that the beat was steady and unwavering once more. Until he could exercise his will power over his emotions, over his very being, Jafar continued to remain silent letting his fingers glide through her golden mane.


	4. Chapter 4 RATED M

Summary: The Red Queen seeks to make Jafar burn for her. A/U

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.

Rating: M

Pairing: Jafar/ Red Queen

**CARNAL PURSUITS:**

Alice stood looking at her sword in the wake of killing Anastasia's astral projection. The young blonde evaporated in a cloud of shimmering emerald smoke. Something wasn't sitting right with her about this, about the whole situation. She looked to Will and saw a look of pure anguish fill his eyes. "Will?" Alice sheathed her sword before going to the Knave so she could check on him. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question, but it was the only question she could ask in this moment. "It wasn't really Anastasia." She placed her hand on his shoulder, fingers lightly digging into his leather jacket.

"Don't you think I know that Alice?" Will said to her a bit too sharply. "She's been in the Queen's Castle this whole time and I didn't know it." Mentally he was calling himself every name he could think of that meant idiot or fool because that's what he was; a royal fool. "I was so quick to believe that she would turn into a monster." He shook his head, his eyes still rooted to the spot where Ana had dissolved into smoke.

"We'll save her." Alice promised. She was already on a mission to save Cyrus, promising to save Anastasia was the least she could do for the Knave of Hearts. He was risking his life to help her. "We'll go to the Red Queen's Castle and save her." Will looked at her then, sorrow flitted through his eyes, and then fell away leaving his gaze blank, unreadable to Alice. "What? We can save her."

"It's done Alice." Will put aside his desire to free Ana. Then, as he replayed all that she had told them, something struck him as odd. "Why is it she made no mention of Jafar?" Will was grasping at anything to make the conversation with Anastasia seem out of place in his mind.

"She did say she was locked in a dungeon." Alice pointed out, though the conversation seemed wrong to her. Even in a dungeon there was talk, gossip filtered down to all prisoners. "She could be hidden away from all the other prisoners."

"I don't think she was telling us the truth." Will admitted.

"Do you think this was some elaborate plot by the Queen?" Alice asked. "Why would she go to all that trouble?"

"I don't know, Alice." Will answered taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a deep sigh.

**THE RED QUEENS CASTLE:**

Ana relaxed in hot water, breathing in the steam; letting it fill her and calm her. She was always sore after projecting her astral self a great distance. Jafar wasn't helping, pacing and glaring at her while remaining silent. Taking a deep breath Ana sank beneath the surface of the water that filled the great stone tub. She let the hot water envelope her from head to toe staying under until the burning in her lungs grew too great and she needed air. Sitting up the water cascaded down her face covering her eyes with her blonde hair. This time, she moved away from the ledge and ducked her head back to slick her golden locks back away from her face.

Jafar was keeping a watchful eye on Ana since coming into her chambers and finding her on the floor almost dead. He tried not to notice the look of sure relaxation on her face as she sat neck deep in the water. He tried not to notice the way she would sigh in pleasure with every breath she took. Then, she sank beneath the water where she remained under for seconds. When she came back up he watched enthralled as she leaned back and her shapely breasts broke the surface of the water. Jafar had the split second reaction where he knew he should look away, yet his eyes remained glued to her form in the water. "What were you thinking?" Jafar asked finally finding his voice.

Ana turned her head, looking in Jafar's direction as he stood ramrod stiff and his arms crossed over his chest. He was angry with her, but not because she had defied him, because she had nearly killed herself and she hadn't explained why. She was going to tell him after she had partaken in a bath to clear her head. Ana had been hoping he would join her. Now it appeared she would have to entice him. "I'll tell if you join me, my dear Jafar. The water, I must say, is quite lovely." She smiled seductively and moved her hands through the water.

Jafar knew what she was doing. He placed his hands on the warm stones, "No." His voice was firm, but it lacked conviction. Ana only smiled at him. Jafar knew that if she tried harder he would submit. She nodded and then stretched her arms out bringing more of her torso out of the water. Jafar growled not ready to let go of the mixed emotions churning inside of him when he had seen her on the floor seemingly dead. "Not until you tell me." He said standing up straight once more. Jafar would not give into her so easily.

Ana knelt on the ledge that lined the tub bringing her out of the water and right in front of him. For a moment his gaze was set looking right in her eyes, but she knew what he body did to men. Sooner or later, they all looked. Jafar was no different. His eyes traveled down and then back up where instead of anger in his eyes, she now saw the first stirrings of desire. "Like I said, if you want to know what I did, then you are going to have to join me. I don't hold sparkling conversation when I'm the only one not wearing any clothes." Ana reached out setting her wet hands on the leather of his clothing. "You need to relax, to let your mind shut down if only for a little while." She moved back against the ledge and stretched her arms out again making sure the view of her breasts caught his eyes.

Jafar hated that she was right and she was. He sighed moving back from the edge where he started removing the top layer of his clothing. It fell from his shoulders and to the floor revealing his black silk shirt. Taking another step back he toed his boots off. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, why he was giving into her like this. Jafar had tasks he had to complete and yet he was here, with her, about to slip into hot water to relax. He knew he had to leave, yet he couldn't, not when he was looking at her. Her cheeks were rosy, her smile was gentle and seductive. She made him want to stay. Jafar unbuttoned the button at the base of his throat making sure she was watching him, and she was with avid interest. One by one the buttons were opened exposing more of his dark skin. As she watched him, he was pleased to see, she licked her lips and arched her brow in appreciation. Then with the last button opened his black silk whispered down his arms and it too was on the floor.

Ana sat back in the water noticing that it had cooled slightly. With a wave of her hand the water was brought back up to its original temperature. She sighed in immense pleasure at the feeling of the water and at the sight of Jafar's naked chest. The Red Queen watched with avid interest as he pulled free the laces holding his leather pants to his body. She followed his movements as he bent at the waist peeling the leather down his legs. Jafar stepped out of his pants and climbed into the water where he hissed at the high temperature of the water touching his dark skin. She took his hands guiding him to her. The water lapped against his hips barely concealing the fact that he was growing hard. Pleasure was to come later, now she was going to keep her promise and tell him what she had done.

Jafar let the water relax him as Ana curled into his side, her head resting on his chest, and her arm draping over his waist. "Now will you tell me what you did today?" He asked trying not to get distracted by the feel of the Red Queen's body flush against his in the hot water. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from falling closed. Jafar wrapped his arms around Ana gently holding her close so he could breathe in when she did.

"What do you know of astral projection?" When he didn't answer her, Ana continued to speak. "Before I came to Wonderland, I lived in the Enchanted Forest. I had abilities that were raw untrained. It made me a diamond in the rough." She said and felt Jafar tense beneath her. The Red Queen pushed it aside to continue explaining. "I was learning to control these abilities. Back then I could only sustain a projection for no more than an hour. Today, I put myself in a comatose state so I could sustain my astral form for much longer." She stopped talking and angled her head to look up at him. "I…." How was she to say this without incurring his wrath like she had this morning? "I met with Alice."

"You what?" Jafar was jolted out of his relaxation. He pulled away from her. There was no way he had heard what she had just said. "Why would you meet with Alice behind my back?" Jafar seethed seeing her reclining back in the water as relaxed as he had been a moment ago. Anger filled him, but unlike this morning, he wouldn't lash out at her. He was going to wait for her to explain herself. Jafar had to put a leash on his anger, reign it in until she explained. It was the least he could since this morning he had acted impulsively and his hand went around her throat.

"Because, darling, I planted a seed of doubt in her mind as to who the Red Queen really was." Ana explained. "My plan is to bring her here," She smiled, "To deliver her right to your waiting hands." The anger that had risen in his eyes vanished. His features softened, his lips turning up in a sinister smile. "I wanted this to be a way to apologize for upsetting your agenda and your plan to use my sister against Alice." Ana's voice took on a sharp tone when she referred to Elizabetta as her sister. Once they had been friends before Ana had destroyed that bond by killing the king; Elizabetta's brother.

"You did this for me?" Jafar asked, completely dumbfounded that she would go to such lengths to help further his plans. "You risked all to…" He moved through the water, back in against her. Jafar took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily, filling her with his sudden rise in passion. This morning he had practically terrified her, he could see it in her eyes, and then she gave him this amazing gift. He broke the kiss, cupping her face, "You are remarkable."

"Thank you for finally realizing that, my dear Jafar." Ana slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. "How are you going to properly thank me?" She licked her lips hoping his thoughts were in line with her own but first she wanted to do one other thing. Rising from the water, Ana pressed herself close to Jafar and applied pressure to his shoulders pushing him down into the water. For this moment he went willingly and she followed. "Take a breath." She urged. Once he did, she kissed him, and then pushed all the way under until they were surrounded by hot water.

Jafar wrapped his arms around her when she took them under the water. She was kissing him under water. It was something he had never experienced, but he knew they couldn't remain under for long. His lungs began to burn from the need to breathe. Jafar stood up breaking the surface of the water to take a deep breath. Momentarily he let go of the Red Queen to run his fingers through his long hair bringing it from his face. "That was certainly nothing I've ever done before." He admitted with a smile.

"Then there are a few more things I can show you," Ana guided him back to the ledge urging him to sit. "Stretch your arms out for me." She stood between his knees, the water lapping at her navel. "Just relax and enjoy this." Her right hand sank below the water, wrapping her fingers around his hardened length. Instantly Jafar's head fell back and a masculine growl reverberated on the stone walls around them. Slowly she moved her hand up, adding a twist, and bringing his grip back down to the base of his shaft. "I told you, you needed to relax." Ana purred.

Jafar surrendered to the Red Queens touch. The hot water on his skin and the friction she was causing with her gentle stroking was enough to make everything else fall away. He was losing himself to her, to the pleasure she could ignite inside of him. Jafar knew it was dangerous to let someone in, to let her in, but he apparently didn't have any say in the matter. Jafar tried to think past the hot water, past the Queen's hand on him, but his mind would not function. She had wanted him relaxed and he was quickly succumbing. Every breath he took brought the steam of the water into his lungs lulling him further into the Queen's luxurious touch.

Ana saw the coils of pleasure spread out through Jafar. His muscles tensed with every pass of her hand up and down his shaft. She angled her head placing her lips to his jaw; the whisker of his trimmed beard tickled the intensely sensitive skin. Taking her time she nibbled and nipped, licked and kissed the skin of his neck; stopping for a moment over his pulse point. The Queen made sure that when her hand went down on him at the same time her teeth playfully nipped the throbbing pulse. He gasped, his hips arching up into her hand. Ana continued her trek, her lips kissing the crook of his neck, his collar bone, and down over his raging heartbeat. Then she stopped. Her tongue darted out to lick a small droplet of water from his skin right above his pert male nipple. Casting her gaze up, she saw his jaw slack and his eyes still firmly closed. Seductively Ana flicked the tip of her tongue over the straining bud. It had the desired effect. He growled in pure male satisfaction and opened his eyes to look at her. Passion clouded his dark depths but he made no move to stop her.

Jafar watched in rapt attention as Ana's tongue flicked back and forth over his aroused nipple while his mind raced. He hissed in pure desire, his nails biting into the unyielding stone lusting after her mouth in other places. She looked at him as if she read his mind. Ana grinned wickedly at him mischievousness lighting her eyes. Jafar was suddenly unsure as to what her next assault on his body would be. Taking a deep breath, he waited in delightful anticipation, and watched as she took a breath before she sank down under the water. The heat of the water was replaced with the heat of her mouth enveloping his sensitive head. A loud moan echoed on the walls around him as his mind tried to process what she was doing to him. Her teeth teasingly scraped along his shaft while her hand continued to work him harder and harder. "Ana…" Jafar took is right hand from the ledge and felt under the water until he could tangle his long fingers in her hair. He wasn't exactly guiding her movements, more like he was holding on for dear life until the next calculated seduction began.

Ana went down on Jafar as far as she could without breaking the seal of her lips over his velvety hard shaft. She made sure to continue her hand up and down while she used her teeth on him. A few more seconds, a few more inches, and she was being forced back up for air. He let his hand fall from her wet mass of hair; let her pull him from the ledge into the center of the stone tub. His hands slid over her hips and he yanked her close, his lips claimed hers, his tongue invading her mouth. While she was still able, she used her magic to make the tub deeper so the water came up all the way to their shoulders. Then he stopped, pulling back and then turning away from her. "Why did you stop?" She gasped feeling the loss of his lips, of his body, against hers. "The castle is quiet, the Tweedles are off doing whatever it is they do, and we are alone here." Ana wasn't sure why he had stopped.

"When I'm with you, I lose myself. I set aside my ambitions, my quest to obtain ultimate power." Jafar said fighting back the intense desire he had to possess her body, to make her scream his name, to have her writhing in the most exquisite pleasure he could ever give her. He would turn to face her, to let her see that he needed to put distance between them, but the moment he gazed into her eyes he would think only of pleasure, of taking her, of revealing more of his past to her. This would not stand. He couldn't allow it, not when he was so close to achieving al of his goals. "I have to leave, I have to…"

"Jafar…" Ana called to him seductively. "You don't lose yourself when you're with me." She clarified. "You become more focused." Moving through the water she reached out and touched his shoulder with her wet hand. "You world will tremble at your feet," Then he turned to her. "But first, you must shake yourself free from the pettiness of mortal thought. Claim more not less. Make this world fear your every whim," Her words had the desired effect. The spark of his fire was renewed. "I have ensured that Alice is coming here, where I will deliver her straight to you." Like before, he yanked her close, but his lips were hovering just out of reach. In his eyes, there was the strangest look she had yet to see from him. "Did I say something to inspire you?"

Jafar shook his head. How had she said the right thing on the moment he had made the choice to put distance between them? "How do you see me so completely, see my ambitions?" He wanted to kiss her, instead he rested his forehead to hers, breathing in the same air as she did. His insides were a quiver with nerves at how completely she had seen his desires. "You look into my deepest dreams, wants, what I need." Jafar muttered not really making sense. He was seeing that he continually under estimated the Red Queen. With unparalleled tenderness, Jafar angled his head, and claimed her lips in a sweet, soul searing kiss that took the Queen's breath away.

When they broke apart, Ana gulped down air. The kiss itself had been gentle, but the passion fueling it had stolen her breath. Behind Jafar's carefully constructed mask was the heart of a man yearning for some kind of connection. "I told you, I'm the Queen of Hearts." She tangled her fingers in his hair giving him her best smile. The tips of his fingers dug into her hips once more bringing her in against him letting her know that his desire for her had not cooled. Ana kissed Jafar just as gently as he had kissed her, but something happened that she hadn't expected. With her eyes closed she pictured Will; her Knave of Hearts. Despite the raging passion coursing through her, quietly her heart broke.

Like she had done to him, Jafar lowered them until the water was covering them. All he could think of was kissing her until they needed oxygen. A few inches from her, the ledge jutted out from the stone of the tub. He brought them up for much needed air and set her on the ledge where he stood between her parted knees. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her breathing increased with water lapping against her abdomen. Before he took her, he mirrored her earlier actions. Jafar set his lips to her jaw, licking and nibbling her pulse. He blazed a trail of fire down the side of her neck, her collar bone, and finally he paid loving attention to her heart. His lips could feel the thunderous beat beneath her breast. It made him smile to know he could make her feel this way. Then his lips closed around her ripe bud making her cry out and arch into him. With teeth and tongue Jafar made sure to have her flying higher in ecstasy than she had ever felt from any other lover.

Ana held as tight as she dared to Jafar's hair while he lavished sensual attention upon her pert nipple. Every swirl of his tongue had her body heating with intense pleasure that demanded his body be joined to hers. She needed to feel his hard shaft thrusting in and out of her. Suddenly cold air whispered along her sensitive bud when his mouth left her, but soon his lips were drinking down her moans and whimpers of passion. Just as she grew dizzy from his ravenous kisses his hands were on her hips bringing her forward where this tip of him nudged against her feminine entrance. Jafar broke their kiss and with one swift thrust he was inside her. She took her fingers from his hair, her nails sinking into the flesh of his back. Ana arched into him, locking her legs around his hips. Biting her bottom lip, she kept her gaze to his letting him see just how hot she was for him.

Jafar tried to reign himself in, tried to stop the hands of time in this moment to try and burn the feeling of her flesh into his. Drawing himself out of her, he hissed at the pressure of her nails sinking into his back. Whenever his base needs were being sated, Jafar chose to keep as much clothing on as possible, but with Ana, he wanted her to see all of him; including his scars. This time when he penetrated her, he did so with ruthless sensual abandon knowing full well that she like a little pain mixed with her pleasure. With a little more force than he meant, Jafar made her feel all of him inside of her. She cried out in pure ecstasy, her nails scouring his back. Before he brought her to completion he knew there would be sensitive red welts where her nails had been adorning his back. Normally that would make him stop before he was seriously hurt, but Ana wasn't out to hurt him.

Ana saw the fleeting look of disgust go through Jafar's eyes the moment she gouged her nails deep into his back. With effort she retracted her nails, slipping her arms around him so she could bring her torso flush against his. The Red Queen held him tightly, reveling in the feeling of his hardened manhood surging in and out of her with skill and she strived to meet him thrust for thrust. Ana tightened her inner muscles on him the moment he tried to withdraw causing exquisite pleasure to race along his nerves. Deep in his chest a very masculine growl rumbled sending cascading shudders through her. Soon she would be coming undone in his arms. Then a though, unbidden, speared through her haze of desire. 'What happens when Jafar has what he wants?' Ana fought against following the depressing line of thought that had slipped through. She closed her eyes, placing her cheek against his where the whispered of his beard tickled her skin. All she wanted to focus on was the feeling of him guiding in and out of her. She knew no matter what happened she was hopelessly lost to him body and soul.

Jafar had fallen into an unlikely rhythm, he fell in step with the waves they were making. Coming and going, but soon he would falter as his release came closer to enveloping his body in pure bliss. Until then, he followed the waves. One lapped at his lower back and his hips followed suit. It retreated and so did he fighting the friction she caused by trying to hold him inside of her. Another small wave guided him back into her waiting depths, only this time when he filled her completely she tightened her hold on him, her arms, her legs, and her inner muscles. It was then she was crying out in release. He had seconds before he followed her over the edge. One final short thrust, Jafar felt the explosion of his climax incinerate his very nerve endings with sensual fire. His hands left her hips and gripped the stone of the tub while his roar mingled with the sound of her cries of pleasure. Even as he knew it was a risk, Jafar's heart was now in the possession of the Red Queen; the Queen of Hearts. She had claimed him the moment she told him she had the third bottle. He had taken her respect the way she had now taken his heart.

**THE QUEENS BEDROOM:**

When they were able to finally leave the bath without the threat of crumbling to their feet, Ana and Jafar made their way from the baths to her royal rooms. She bypassed the bed, in turn favoring her place at the balcony so she could look out at her kingdom while it slumbered under the cloudy silvery light of the moon. Many of the dangers that lurked in her world would be deep in sleep, but no the two most deadly people in Wonderland. She and Jafar would not succumb so easily. As she tried not to let her eyes reflect her inner thoughts, Ana couldn't stop the worry over what would happen once Jafar had all that he had come for. Would he simply leave her? Would he turn on her like the serpent staff he carried? What would he do to her? This, more than anything, kept her from the warm embrace of her bed and of Jafar's arms. Idly she glanced at him in her bed; he was staring at her. Just the sight of him, warm and welcoming, did much more to make her feel her exhaustion than she would have thought. The Red Queen cast one more look over her darkened land and then left the balcony in favor of her bed and of the man who occupied it for the time being. Jafar said nothing to her as she crawled in next to him, tangling her legs with his, and rested her head on his chest. He pulled the blanket over both of them and held her close. Ana was able to slip into sleep completely relaxed like she hadn't been in years.

Jafar had settled himself in the large bed that belonged to the Queen. His head hit the pillows and almost immediately he wanted to fall into a deep slumber. His body was weary and his mind was tired, but he remained conscious for his Queen. She was troubled and he could feel something inside of her pulling away from him marginally. A thought had taken root in her mind that nor dominated her attention. He wanted desperately to know what was troubling her so. He wanted to know if there was something he could to do ease some distressing emotion weighing upon her. When she looked at him over her shoulder, he gave her a gentle smile that enticed her to come and join him. Ana looked out at her land once more before walking into the room and over to the bed to stretch out beside him. Her legs tangled with his, her head rested on his naked chest, and her arm draped over his abdomen. Still she said nothing. Perhaps what was weighing on her mind couldn't be put into words until she had slept. Jafar would hold off on asking her what it was until morning.

**FOOTPATH:**

Will kept his eyes on the path that would take him and Alice to the Red Castle as they walked in the pitch blackness. He wasn't sure that he believed, if he trusted the astral form of Anastasia. She had lied to him before, had lost his heart to her. Why after all this time would he chose to listen to her now? Maybe he was still just a fool, still wanted her to need him. Will stopped and looked at Alice. "Perhaps we should find somewhere to camp for the night." He said. Wonderland during the day was a deadly place, but at night it was much worse, and Alice was the only one with a sword. It was time Will resumed his mantle as Knave of Hearts. "I know where we can go." Without seeing the look in her eyes, Will led them off the path and p over the nearest hill where, nestled in a patch of giant mushroom was a hut. "This was where I came to hide from the Queen after I lost my heart.

Alice followed the Knave not knowing what she should say. She went on constantly about the strength of her love for Cyrus that she hadn't noticed until now how it affected Will. He had lost his love to the vile Queen of Hearts. "What can I do to help?" Alice asked walking behind Will through the mass of giant mushrooms towards the small hut she had seen before. It was where she first found him as a young girl when she had helped him get his heart back. There was this knot in the pit of her stomach that they were being led into a trap, but she couldn't say anything. Ill had risked a lot for her in her quest to find Cyrus. The least she could do was to help him find out is Anastasia still existed.

Will sighed, reaching out his hand to the hut door. "You can help me become the Knave again." With a sharp tug the door opened and there in the small room rested his clothing from a lifetime ago. The leather pants, the tall boot, his white shirt, and the blue leather of his jacket; it was all still there, as well as his sword. "I swore that I would never wear this again." Taking a step inside, Will grabbed the scabbard of his sword, and then grasped the hilt of his sword pulling it free. The weapon was just as he left it. Without a second thought he secured the sword around his waist before moving back out into the night. Alice was just looking at him. "What? Why should you be the only one with a sword?" He asked gently.

"Do you really wish to be the Knave once more?" Alice asked looking at the mannequin dressed in the Knave's Wonderland attire.

"Perhaps not, but if I have to I will." Will looked back and closed the door on his former visage. "We should get off the ground." To his left was another door built into the base of the mushroom. Opening it, he ascended the stairs that would take him to the top with Alice following close behind him. Tonight was not the night to be caught on the ground.

"What are you going to do about Anastasia?" Alice inquired as she watched Will stretch out, pillowing his head on his bunched up jacket. She sat down, and stretched out on her side keeping her eyes on Will. "Do you really think she's been locked in the dungeon all this time?"

"Part of me hopes so," Will answered truthfully. There was no sense in lying to Alice. "Then, part of me hopes she really is the Red Queen giving me the justification of hating her all these years."

"Could you really hate her?" Alice asked. She knew no matter what happened between her and Cyrus; she would never feel and ounce of hate for him. Too much time has slipped away with her thinking that he was dead.

"Today, no," Will shrugged. "Tomorrow, we'll see." He wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, what Wonderland had in store for them, but Will knew that he had to get to the Red Castle to at least see if Anastasia and the Queen were really two different people.

**THE RED CASTLE:**

Jafar was pulled from sleep. Opening his eyes he saw Ana still curled in against him, still deep in sleep. What had woken him? Careful as not to wake her, he slipped from her all-consuming touch and wrapped the same black sarong around his hips as he had done upon the first night he had shared her bed. Like she had done, Jafar made his way to her balcony and looked out upon Wonderland. Gazing at the horizon he could see floating sections of this world that no one dared go to. This world was unlike anything he had ever seen, and knew he would never set eyes upon again. When he had the bottle, when Alice made all of her wishes, he knew he would have to leave this land. He was of the desert; it was where his heart was. Yet, the thought of leaving the Queen tore at his insides. Turning around, he leaned against the wide banister, his hands resting palm down on the marble while he watched her in the bed. She rolled over, the crimson sheet falling down her body to rest over her hips. No woman should look so desirable asleep in a bed, but the Red Queen did. Jafar knew he would never be able to slake his lust for her.

Long ago he had tried to tear his heart out after Jasmine died; the love he had for her was too much for him to live with. But the moment his fingers were above his heart, his intent clear, he couldn't do. It was dark magic to rip ones heart out. No, he was better off living with the pain of a lost love than severing his heart from his body and locking it away. There was always the chance that someone could find it and use the heart to control him. Jafar shook his head, fully aware of what was happening. His heart was alive again because of Anastasia, the Queen of Hearts. The goals he had set in life were still firmly in place, but somehow they had lost the luster, the allure that they originally had for him. The greatest mystery for him was lying in bed. He had once told her that he knew there was much more to her than the façade of the Queen she showed to the world. It would be worth it to discover all her hidden parts as time went on. After all, there was no time limit on obtaining Alice or her wishes. If he chose, he could take his time, and savor being with Anastasia.

Jafar pushed away from the balcony and retreated back into the bedroom where he thought he would once more retire to the bed, but something stopped him. Rather than curl into her warmth, he settled himself at the foot of the bed resting his back against the poster so he could indulge in watching her sleep. Her face was relaxed. She looked peaceful with nothing to make her hide from the world. For just this moment, nothing else mattered. He wasn't concerned with how to make Alice use her wishes. He didn't care about how he could use Cyrus against her. All he wanted to do was watch his Queen as she slept. Jafar smiled lightly, feeling a sense of calm wash over him. Perhaps Jasmine hadn't been the one he was meant for. Maybe being in Wonderland, meeting Ana was where he was supposed to be. It sounded foolish and yet also very reasonable and it was why it had to stop. He couldn't fall in love and get what he wanted. Love always came with a price just like magic. Jafar spent the rest of the night watching her, trying to figure a way to stop his heart from falling for her even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The Red Queen seeks to make Jafar burn for her. A/U

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jafar/ Red Queen

**CARNAL PURSUITS:**

Anastasia held pressure to the side of her neck where she could feel her blood flowing out of her body and on to the stone floor of the throne room. Her vision was failing as she tried to process Alice and Will attempting escape. Mutedly she heard their voices echoing around the room, then nothing. She wanted to stop them, to use her magic, but she knew if she removed her hands from the side of her neck she would bleed out faster. The Red Queen's only hope was for Jafar to find her. With what little magic she still had, Ana tore at her red velvet skirt to touch her bloody fingertips to the brand that she knew Jafar had enchanted. She hoped he would find her before she died. "Please…" Anastasia mumbled. Black spots had started to claim her vision.

**THE RED CASTLE:**

**THAT MORNING**

The Red Queen woke in bed; alone. She rolled over to a bit of parchment rolled around a single red rose. Gathering the blankets around her, Ana sat up to remove the scroll from the long stem of the rose. A smile curved her lips while she read the simple note. Jafar had gone to his tower to attend a few urgent matters, but he would return before night fell. His note shouldn't make her heart flutter in such a way, but it did. He didn't have to leave it, or the rose. Jafar had come and gone many times from her castle to the point she was used to him just appearing in front of her. At least with him away he could set the next phase of her plan in motion. Getting out of bed, Ana began her day with getting dressed, taming her blonde hair back into the bun she habitually wore with her crown, and then steeled herself for what was to come.

Leaving her chambers via the concealed stone passage Ana made her way down to the dungeons. Most of the cells were empty, but the one she wanted was down further into the lower levels of the castle. She descended the spiral staircase into the dark giving her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the simple torch light provided. In this space only one cell resided with special magical wards to mask life signs. In this cell Elizabetta waited after Ana had faked her demise just two days ago. Using her magic, the Red Queen opened the door and said, "Do you want your freedom?" Liza looked at her, saying nothing. Ana repeated, "Do you wish to be free? This is a limited time offer." She stressed. This time, her words hit home, and Liza stood up to take a step closer to the Red Queen.

"Why are you doing this?" Liza asked genuinely confused as to why she was still alive. "I thought my time had come when I was brought back to this place, when you stood in front of me two days ago." Liza sighed, "Why didn't you kill me?" Until this moment, she had no idea how little she regarded life. Liza knew Jafar would kill her once he got what he wanted, but Ana, who had every reason to kill her without second thought, spared her life.

Ana, in this unguarded moment, looked at Liza, "Can you ever believe a villain could want redemption for past sins?" She asked. "If you can, I need your help." It pained Ana to say such words, but she needed to give them voice.

"You want to double cross Jafar?" Liza asked, slightly intrigued as to what the Red Queen wanted from her.

"Possibly," Ana shrugged, "Or, maybe I'm looking for a way to end it all and give you back your throne."

"You would never do that," Liza accused forcefully. Even as she despised Anastasia, she didn't wish for the younger woman to die.

"Of course not," Ana agreed, "But wouldn't you like it if that was my plan?" Liza needn't answer her. She could see that the other woman had no desire for Ana to die and more than she desired it for herself.

"What do you want me to do?" Liza asked.

"Find Alice, bring her and the Knave here. I have a deal to discuss with her, and its one I am sure she'll want to make." Anastasia turned away from Elizabetta with confidence that her sister would refrain from retaliating against her. She led the way out of the dark dungeon, up the stairs, and to another secret passage that would take them to just beyond the maze. Before entering the passage, Ana took a torch and then resisted the urge to groan in disgust as she saw the amount of cobwebs that had accumulated since last she used this passage. "Come on."

Liza knew that Ana hated spiders with a fierce passion, "Would you like me to lead?" She asked coming to stand at the Red Queens side. Liza was the same way; spiders were one thing she had never understood. Eight legs, eight eyes; all of it made a shiver race along her spine.

"Not at all darling," Ana let the offer roll right off her like water. She held the torch out in front of her so the heat from the flame would melt the tick webs before they had to pass through them. "When you find Alice," Ana said when they were further into the tunnel, "Would you tell her that I am in possession of her beloved Genie's bottle. That alone should ensure she comes here."

"And once she sets foot in this castle of horrors, are you going to kill her?" Liza asked carefully navigating the tunnel with Ana while making sure she avoided contact with any of the webs.

"Not at all," Anastasia sighed, "I have something she wants and she can do something that I can't; the right thing." She turned the corner and saw light at the end of the tunnel. "You'll find the Knave travelling with her. Tell Will, that I'll be in the throne room; that Anastasia will be in the throne room waiting for him." With the torch she burned through the last of the cobwebs and then put the fire out in the dirt.

"What makes you think he'll come for you?" Liza asked blinking furiously at the sudden wash of light assaulting her eyes. She breathed deep the fresh air and the sighed at the feel of freedom; however short lived it would be. Tomorrow she could be right back in her cell waiting until the next time she was needed to be a pawn.

"I'm not sure he wants to, but his curiosity won't allow him to leave well enough alone." The Red Queen stated. Securing her mask, she turned to Liza and handed her a small mirror. "This is the looking glass, take it and be free from this land."

"Why?" Liza asked, "Where will it take me?"

"To the land I came from. It will take you to the Enchanted Forest." This would be the only chance she would give to Elizabetta. "Make a new life there if you can." Offering an escape was the only kindness she could show. If Jafar found Liza, there was no telling what he would do to her this time, and she was sure it wouldn't involve just choking her. "Give yourself a new name even."

"This show of kindness isn't you." Liza accepted the glass, shoving it into the satchel that Ana had conjured for her. Every once in a while someone was faced with a turning point in their life. It seemed that this moment, it gave Ana the chance to decide if she wanted to change who she was or remain forever more the Red Queen of Hearts.

"No, but exiling you is the most generous offer you are going to get." She shook her head and then continued, "Jafar will kill you." Ana stated forcefully. "You have to run as far away as you can and the Enchanted Forest is your best hope. Liza, you can disappear there, make a new life." Taking Liza's hand, Ana pulled her from the hidden entrance and out into the tree line. "If you take this direct path you'll meet up with them."

"I'll do what you ask." Liza agreed, but only on the condition that you come with me to your home. You need to go back to the beginning, to start fresh." She tempted. In Ana's eyes there was the want to run away, to leave this land to its ruin, but also there was determination to stay and see her plan to fruition.

"This is my new life," Ana said and then nudged Liza towards the path. "Now, go, and be safe." Her heart thundered out of control and in fear. If Jafar found out before everything was in place then she would be doomed. The last thing she wanted was for him to be furious with her, not when she had worked so hard to cement her place at his side. Ana had to be willing to court her very demise. Instantly her hand went to her neck as she made a face. "Best to get on with the day," Ana sighed heading back into the tunnel.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON:**

Alice had been careful to keep quiet since she and the knave had set off for the Red Castle. He was brooding and was likely to snap at her as he was to talk to her. The best thing Alice could do was just keep silent. She had plans to make in regards to getting to Cyrus. While Will went in search of Anastasia, Alice could search out the Queen and force her to give the bottle back. Of course there was the chance that everything Anastasia had said was meant to lure them into a trap so the Queen could hand them over to Jafar and all Alice's hopes at ever saving Cyrus would be crushed.

Will replayed every moment he and Anastasia had been together looking for some sign that she and the red Queen were two different people. It made no sense for her to come to him no, for her to ask him to save her. She had left him. She had taken his heart leaving him cold and dead inside. Now, Ana was asking for his help. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore. One thing was for certain he would go to the Castle and he would help Alice get the bottle back. His hand tightened over the hilt of his sword as something caught his attention. Looking towards the horizon he saw someone who thought had been dead for years. "Elizabetta!" Will called out as his feet changed direction carrying him to her and leaving Alice on the path to the Queen's castle.

Liza strove to catch her breath. She had been running as fast as she could since leaving the shadow of the castle in search of Will and Alice. Now that she had, she stopped, she attempted to slow her breathing and calm her heart. "Thank the Gods I found you in time." She gasped, desperate for water to soothe her ravaged throat. "Anastasia sent me, Will, she's waiting for you."

"How did she get away?" Will asked quickly.

"She didn't. She's in the throne room waiting for you." Then Liza turned to Alice, "The Red Queen has a deal for you if you can make it to the Castle."

"That's where we were headed." Alice replied.

"You don't want to take the main road." Liza said. "Back this way, and I can sneak you into the castle through a secret passage. It's how I got out. I'll get you as far as the passage, but then you're on your own."

"Why would you lead us that far?" Alice asked.

"Because I have a one way ticket out of Wonderland, at least I can keep my head." Liza replied. "Might even think about a name change when I get to the Enchanted Forest." She shrugged. "I'm thinking Cora."

"Well you have your life all sorted," The Knave groaned. "But before you go, could you lead the way back to how you got out?" Will motioned not really sure he trusted what was happening. The last time he had trusted something on blind faith he had wound up in wonderland with Anastasia and she left him to be Queen.

**THRONE ROOM:**

The Red Queen sat on her throne trying to give off an air of nonchalance. As always she was flanked by Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, but she suspected that Tweedle Dum was now in service to Jafar. For her next act she would have to make the disloyal Tweedle believe what was to come enough so that he would go running to Jafar. All she needed now was for Alice and Will to show up. It was getting close to sundown. Though, for the conversation she was to have with Alice, the Tweedles could not be privy to the words that were to be spoken. "You may go darlings." She waved them away without a task set to them. Ana knew they would leave, roam the castle for a short time, and then Tweedle Dum would circle round to spy on her. They had just shut the wooden doors when she heard the subtle click of boot heels on the polished floor. Rising from the throne, Ana turned coming face to face with Alice. "Welcome to the Red Castle once more Alice."

"You wanted us here," Alice said looking at Will. "Where's Anastasia?" she asked knowing her friend was too shocked to speak.

"I'm right here," Ana replied. This time she let the mask of the Red Queen fall away. Her refined accent fell away and she was once more Anastasia, "Will, I'm…" The words stuck in her throat. "Please believe me, I had no other way."

"Why this elaborate plot to bring us here?" Will stepped closer to Anastasia, his hand tightening on his sword.

"Alice wants Cyrus back, his bottle, which I have…"

"We know that." Alice interrupted. "What do you want Red Queen?" She refused to call the woman by her name. It would only hurt will all the more.

Anastasia sighed, "I will give you the Genie's bottle back and even tell you how to find him," This time she looked at Will. "But I want you to something for me." Her eyes flicked to his sword. "I want to you to take your sword and put it to my neck."

"Ana…" Will shook his head, "No." His voice was hard, cold as ice.

"It's the only way to make Jafar believe that you reclaimed the bottle when I'm simply going to give it to you." Ana said moving the table in the center of the room. Producing the key, she opened the box and took out the antique looking bottle. The red Queen took the bottle in her hands and turned to Alice. "Long ago, I lost the ability to do the right thing, to care about another person other than myself." She sighed holding the bottle out. "Take it, it's yours."

Alice hesitated trying to see if this was a trap, but they were alone in the throne room. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You had any number of chances to return Cyrus to me. Why now?" Anger filled her. "I don't trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me darling," Ana snapped falling back into the guise of the Red Queen. "Even a villain can seek redemption." Alice took the bottle from her and with it the mysterious weight from her shoulders. Too many hours she had worried over that infernal bottle, over Jafar finding it and casting her aside. Now she could use this to her advantage. All she had to do as follow through with the next step of her plan. That meant she had to face Will. Closing her eyes, battling back tears, Ana turned to Will.

"Anastasia…" Will muttered her name, filling his voice with the pain he thought he had let go of a long time ago. "Don't expect me to do this. I don't hurt women, let alone a Queen."

"After all I've done to you?" Ana asked stepping in close to him. "Please, I owe you your pound of flesh." She wrapped her hand around his wrist forcing him to pull his sword free and then she set the cold blade to her neck, her hands feeling razor sharp edges. Taking a deep breath, she was finally prepared for this, well, as prepared as she could be. "When you escape, go back the way you came. The wall will slide into place." Another shaky breath and then she attended the last part of her deal, "Once you leave, head towards the mountains, Jafar's tower lies at the top of them but it's shrouded in magic. Use the bottle to find the way in, but be careful."

"Don't do this." Will said, his hand shaking on the hilt of his sword. Anastasia looked calm even with the sword to her neck. She looked almost as peace. "Don't…" His heart skipped a beat in his chest at the sight of her, her neck to ho sword. "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm doing the right thing," Ana lamented, "Finally, after years of thinking only of myself; I'm doing something for someone else." When she drew in a breath this time, her magic alerted her that Jafar was close. "Will, you have to do this now." She urged. "Jafar is on his way." In his eyes, Ana saw the hesitation, "Remember what I told you." And then she pulled the blade across her neck as well as her hands that held the blade of Will's sword. The blood rushed out faster than she thought sending her to the floor. Her bloody hands went to the wound to try and staunch the flow of blood. "Run!" She shouted before falling back.

Will wanted to stay with Anastasia, but Alice pulled on his arm tugging him to the open section of stone wall. "Let go of me Alice!" He didn't listen to her, but she didn't stop. Alice dug in and pushed him towards the wall. Will's hand let the sword fall from his grasp and clattered to the floor.

Jafar had managed to stay away from the Red Castle all morning and most of the afternoon. As time wore on he found his body aching to be near Anastasia. It was insane to him. She was just a woman, a Queen with powers that could hardly rival his own. Yet, that didn't stop him from thinking about her when he should have been concocting new ways to make Alice use her wishes. Jafar shook his head as the carpet took him once more to the Queens Castle. He was almost there when something washed over him, a bone deep terror took root in his heart, and then he heard her voice whisper please. "Anastasia…" His heart felt as if it would stop. Something had happened to her. "Faster, carpet!" Jafar shouted. Then, the throne room terrace was just insight. The carpet flew them over the banister and into the dim room. Crimson caught his attention, but it wasn't the Queen's dress, it was her blood painting the floor. Every resolve he had built up towards her turned to dust at the sight of her bleeding. He went to her side, knelt next to her, and tried to determine if she was still alive.

Anastasia felt Jafar beside her. She tried to open her eyes, tried to mutter his name, but she was too weak, too tired. The Queen was amazed she could still breathe. In her weakened state her hand fell from her neck but Jafar was there to apply the right amount of pressure. "Ja…far…" Ana finally managed to mumble. This time when she tried to open her eyes she saw his body next to her. She knew what was happening; her life was a thin fraying thread that would soon be cut if she let it. Ana wasn't going to lie down and die. It wasn't who she was, but she was not about to beg for her life either. She tried to lift her hand even though it was bleeding as well to resume holding pressure to her wound, but she couldn't. Then, pain radiated through her body as Jafar removed his hand, taking hers, and placed it once more to her neck. She managed to yelp when he lifted her in his arms, taking her to the terrace where the magic carpet waited.

"I leave you alone for one day," Jafar lamented stepping on the carpet. It lifted them and raced through the air back to his tower. He had medicine there that would heal her wounds and restore her powers; that was if he could get there in time. Jafar was trying to keep his emotions under control. He had to focus on her, on her wounds. His hate would have to be set aside until he was sure that she was going to survive her wounds. Jafar looked down at her in his arms, she was too still. "You have to say with me." He pleaded. Memories of how he had failed jasmine bombarded him, fueling his determination to save Anastasia. He would not lose her. Carefully he knelt on the carpet so he could hold her closer. Ana's eyes fluttered open staring up at him, making his heart clench in terror at the thought of her dying right here before he could help her. "Do not die." He ordered through gritted teeth.

Anastasia shivered, her teeth chattered so loudly that the warmth from Jafar's body did nothing to stave off the chill spreading through her. "You… came…." She coughed out. Ana could hardly utter two words without fighting for hair. Her chest felt heavy, the wound in her neck burned, and her hands screamed in pain as she fought to keep the pressure on her neck. With what strength she could spare, Ana tucked her head under his chin as he held her closer to his chest. This had been a calculated gambit to cement her place at his side, or maybe this was her way of testing his feelings for her. Only time would tell if her extreme action kept him close or turned him from her.

Jafar could see his tower rising out of the clouds. Ana still breathed in his arms, but each breath was slow, shallow. She was struggling to stay conscious. A few more minutes and they would be in the Tower. He could get her the potion that he had created to heal almost any injury, but it would not cure death. Silently he begged for her not to die in his arms, not to take that final breath. Finally, the carpet brought them though the large open windows and Jafar was bringing her to his work room where the potion was stored. Jafar nudged the door open with his foot where he found Tweedle Dum waiting for him, a worried expression furrowing his brow. "You're late." He growled setting the Queen down gently upon the table. There was no time to waste scolding the Tweedle as he had to attend to the Queen. "Ana, wake up for me." Jafar muttered gently. Her eyes fluttered but did not open.

"Ja…far…" Anastasia was so tired; she could hear his voice calling to her in the dark. "Where…?" She could hardly focus; hardly keep pressure to the side of her neck. "So… tir..ed…" Ana mumbled, her hand falling from her wound. Mutedly she could feel her blood as it began to flow from her body once more; what was left of it. All she knew was that she was with Jafar and he was going to take care of her. Ana had the sense of being set on a table, of Jafar speaking to her, but she could scarcely make out his words let alone for a coherent sentence of her own. She could only lie on the table and trust that Jafar wouldn't let her die.

Jafar looked to the Tweedle he had turned to helping him further his cause and snarled, "In that cabinet behind you, the amber bottle, get and bring it to me." He once more placed his hand to the side of her neck; the blood flow continued but had lessened. Jafar was surprised she still had any more to lose. Then the Tweedle was beside him, holding the bottle out. "Now, get out." Jafar snarled. He focused on Ana as he pulled his hand slowly from her neck wound. She was too pale. "Ana, I have a potion that will heal you wound, but it will hurt immensely." She mumbled something he couldn't understand, but he had no time to waste. Removing the stopped, Jafar began to trickle some of the potion on the laceration to the right side of her neck. Ana's eyes opened and she screamed in terrible pain.


End file.
